The invention relates to a filter with at least one filter body configured as a plate-like element and a frame surrounding the plate-like element, especially a filter suitable for filtering the air for the interior of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
A filter of this general type is disclosed in published German Patent Application No. DE 3,902,546. It is used in an air conditioner of a motor vehicle and consists of at least two layers of plate-like elements of soft material and at least two circumferential frames which hold the margin of the filter body between them, and which themselves are held together by clamping means.
One disadvantage of this filter is that, depending of the number of plate-like elements, the frames must be fitted to the thickness of the filter pack. Thus, the structure of a filter element is established, and cannot be altered. It has been found, however, that each application requires a made-to-order filter, i.e., the composition of the filter pack is variable. Also, in the case of such elements for air-conditioning equipment or for the ventilation of the interior of vehicles, attention must be given to good economy in the manufacture of the filter insert, especially in consideration of environmental aspects, since such a filter insert must be regularly replaced and disposed of.